Trouble in Paradise
by FlameQueen21
Summary: Lucy has troubled past that shes trying to get away from, she runs away and attends Magnolia University. Natsu has a psychopath girl going after him from a crazy one night stand. Will they meet and overcome their obstacles or not..
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction; I'm very excited to share this with you. So please go easy on me. I hope you guys love it and I'm looking forward to reading the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **Trouble in Paradise: Prologue**

"Lucy come back!"

Lucy ran out of her house, she heard her father scream as she ran. _Stupid father, how can you think I'll marry someone I don't truly love just for the sake of your company_. Her father set up an arranged marriage with some man she had never met. That was the last straw, she wouldn't put up with him anymore. She ran as fast as she could into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the prologue was pretty short but it gets good now. For the first couple of chapters I'm going to do Lucy's and Natsu's P.O.V. And the first chapter is about Natsu... I'm sooo excited to get this story started. Please review so I know what you guys think of it. Please enjoy the first chapter of Trouble in Paradise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **Trouble in Paradise: Chapter 1**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

3 Months Later

"Hey guys! Open the damn door!" Natsu yelled as he was struggling to open the door. Mira and Gray pushed him and Lisanna in the same room and locked it. _Fuck man! Why!_ Natsu thought to himself as he saw drunken Lisanna coming towards him. They were currently locked in a room inside his favorite bar called Fairy Tail. They had a party to celebrate them going to Magnolia University. "Natsuuu~, you're so handsome. You know that I've always loved you, ever since we were little kids." Lisanna's face was slowly reaching up to Natsu's face. _Fuck! Why me!_ Natsu put his hands on Lisanna shoulders and gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry Lisanna's but I've never seen you like that." Once he finished telling her how he truly felt, he saw tears streaming down Lisanna's face. She was quietly sobbing. Natsu grabbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. "It's okay Natsu..." she said quietly. Natsu felt relieved when he heard he say that, but Natsu never knew what Lisanna was actually thinking. _Oh Natsu, you will be MINE, just watch_ "How about we just drink here, just the two of us." Natsu agreed, not thinking anything strange. Lisanna got him drunk within an hour, they were both complexly drunk. _Now's my chance!_ Lisanna thought to herself. "Natsu can we lay down, I'm dizzy." Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Sure I see nothing wrong with doing that." and slowly walked his way to the bed where Lisanna was. As he lay down, Lisanna got on top of him and started to kiss him. "Hey Lisanna get off! I told you I don't like you…" Lisanna kept kissing him. Natsu was completely wasted as he struggled to get her off. He sure didn't want to push her off and watch her get hurt, Mira and Elfman would KILL him. Soon his vision was becoming blurry, _what the fuck is going on? Why is my vison going blurry!?_ His eyes laid on Lisanna as she was slowly taking off her shirt, and he blacked out.

 **Early in the morning**

"Ugh man, what happened last night?" Natsu struggled to get out of bed with a huge headache. He noticed he didn't have any clothes on. _Oh mavis, please tell me I got ice brains stripping habit, pleasee_ He slowly turned his head his head to the left , he saw Lisanna sleeping completely naked. Natsu became furious once he remembered what happened last night. She set me up! That bitch! Natsu got dressed completely ignoring his headache, Lisanna woke up to Natsu struggling to put on his pants, she giggled "Good morning boyfriend! Last night was completely amazing!" Natsu stopped and ran up to her, and pushed her against the bed "Listen here Lisanna, what happened last night did not mean ANYTHING to me, and I'm not your boyfriend just to make things clear between us. Also don't you dare talk to me after this because you lost my trust and friendship" Natsu stormed out of the room, leaving Lisanna there crying. "I just wanted you to like me back! You're such an asshole!" she yelled. Natsu heard everything and stormed out of the bar. Thankfully no one was there except for them. "Gray I swear to mavis, I'm going to kill you." He yelled as he ran.

 **A/N: I hope you guys love the first chapter. I know I made Lisanna into a bitch, but don't worry everything will change soon. I'm excited to see what you guys write in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to thank you guys for the favorites and the followers to this story it makes me very happy. Now let's get started with Lucy's story, it might be short but don't worry the next chapter is going to long, I'm still working on it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **Lucy**

"Lucy meet Sting Eucliffe, your fiancé" Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the word fiancé come out of her father's mouth. I am not going to marry this man! Is father crazy? "Father I'm sorry, but I will NOT marry this man!" Her father's eyes widened with anger, "How dare you disrespect me! You are a disgrace to the Heartfilia family!" He slapped her across the face.

"Lu-chan! Wake up!" Levy yelled, trying to wake up Lucy. She started to shake her. Lucy's eyed opened, she realized it was just the nightmare again, why does it have to happen again… She saw levy, tears started to stream down Lucy's cheeks, Levy pulled her close and hugged her tightly, "Again Lu-chan..." Lucy nodded as she kept crying.

Several minutes passed as Lucy and Levy were still hugging. Levy was the only one who knew what happened and what her nightmares mean. She didn't want to share her story with anyone, ever. Levy pulled herself away from Lucy, "So Lu-chan, are you ready for our first day of college!" Levy asked, trying to snap Lucy back to reality. "Oh my god! Levy! Why didn't you say anything in the first place! What time is it?" Lucy yelled as she ran to the bathroom. Levy laughed and looked at the clock, "Relax Lu-chan. Its seven o'clock, we have plenty of time before our first class starts. No rush." Lucy sighed in relief knowing she had time to get ready. Lucy was excited to attend Magnolia University, the same university her mother and father attended. It was a dream of hers to attend this school, and it has been accomplished. Her mother met her father here and instantly fell in love. Maybe she'll find love here or maybe not.

After 45 minutes, Lucy stepped of the bathroom and walked to her room to grab her stuff. She checked herself in the mirror; she was wearing her favorite dark red sweater, with black leggings, brown boots, and her favorite scarf that was once her mothers. She was extremely excited to attend school _. Father wouldn't let me attend here, he would tell me it would be a waste of time to go to the place he wants to forget…_ She walked along side Levy as they left their dorm. "Lu-chan I'm so excited and happy that we have two classes together!" Levy squealed, Lucy laughed to herself and smiled at Levy.

As they made their way to the university Lucy bumped into a young man with bright orange hair. Lucy fell to the ground. Great! Now my butt is dirty! She wanted to give the guy her signature kick, the Lucy Kick. "Oh my, I'm very sorry I didn't see you…" The young man stopped talking as he saw Lucy's face. _She's an ANGEL!_ "Hey what's your problem! You can't apologize now?" Lucy snapped at him. The young man snapped after she shouted at him, "My queen, I'm very sorry. Your beauty is absolutely breathtaking, please be mine!" He grabbed her by the waist, but Lucy pushed him back. "Lucy Kick!" She kicked him and he flew across the courtyard landing on the concrete ground, head first heading towards a bush. "You oranged hair creep!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed Levy's hand and walked across the courtyard. Damn creep! Who the fuck does he think he is? Lucy was furious. "Lu-chan..." Levy spoke quietly, Lucy didn't hear her. "Lu-chan! You're hurting my hand!" Levy yelled. "Levy-chan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to that orange hair creep got me so mad" Lucy released her grip on Levy's hand "It's okay Lu-chan, we're away from him now so just relax. Your Lucy kick knocked him out; now let's enjoy our first day of class" Levy smiled and Lucy nodded in agreement and started to walk towards class.

 **A/N: It seems so much longer as I'm typing it on my computer, can't wait till you guys read Natsu's story! See you later guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I just finished Natsu's story, I made it pretty long. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **Natsu**

"Fuck man! Its eight already! I need to hurry up so I can it to class on time!" Natsu ran to his apartment, covered in sweat. _Okay, I need to take a quick hot shower and change._ He opened the door to his apartment and realized no one was there anymore. _You're saved for now ice princess._ "Meow" a blue cat came into Natsu's view as he went inside his room. "Happy, sorry buddy that I didn't come home last night, something bad happened, I'll make it to you by making buying you fish." Happy purred in delight, fish was his favorite food. Happy was an odd cat, he had blue fur and only loves Natsu and fish, nothing else. Natsu was happy to have his favorite cat with him; it made everything feel a lot better knowing he has his trusty companion at his side. He checked himself as he took a quick shower. Why with Lisanna... Natsu wasn't pleased that she took advantage of him, he tried to put all of that aside, he didn't want to think about it anymore and make his mood worse. As he stepped of the shower he saw bite marks on his going down to his chest. _NO FUCKING WAY!_ He punched the door. _GREAT! This will take days or weeks to go away! Good thing I have my scarf with me, to cover them._ He checked his phone as she finished getting ready, "Fuck its eight ten! If I don't make it to class on time Gildarts is going to kill me!" Natsu ran out the apartment heading to class. _Please mavis! Let me make it on time, Gildarts will make fun of me if I'm late_.

"Yes! I made it on time!" Natsu yelled. "Hey Natsu, nice to see you made it just on time" Gildarts spoke loudly. "Yeah I ran into some trouble in the morning" he smiled weakly. Gildarts looked at him weird. _Fuck I can't tell him what happened with her; he always had an idea that we would up being together_. Natsu took a seat at the back of class, he was happy that Gildarts teaches English, because Natsu always had a problem with it and since he knows Gildarts since he was a little kid, hell help him out. The door slammed shut, he saw loke walk inside slowly with leaves in his hair and mud on his pants and shirt. _Wtf happened to this dumbass, bet some guy finally kicked his ass for flirting with his girlfriend_. He laughed to himself." Well looks like cat guy finally showed up" Gildarts spoke to loke as he reached to his desk, "Shut up, I'm late because some hot blonde chick kicked me across the damn courtyard and I knocked out..." Loke spoke he was embarrassed that he let something like that happen to him. "Ha! Some girl kicked you ass?" Gildarts laughed so hard, he fell off his chair. Loke's face turned red and he walked up to Natsu, who was crying from laughing so hard. "Dude, I swear I'm going to give that girl a pat on the back for kicking your ass!" Natsu kept laughing. "Shut up Natsu, if you saw her... you would be on your knees begging her to be yours" Loke smirked at him, "Why would I do that? I aint interested in the girls you talk to, they all smell funky." Natsu said in disgust, Loke got a little mad from Natsu's comment of the girls he talks to, "You're the one who smells funky!" Loke yelled at him.

"Cat boy shut up and pay attention! Or I will share an embarrassing story about you to the whole class!" Gildarts yelled from across the room. "Hey man, chill don't be mean like that, I swear you won't hear anything from me!" loke said with fear in his voice. "Same goes to you Natsu, so now pay attention!" Gildarts said. "AYE sir!"

During the rest of class they were very quiet. Loke passed a note to Natsu saying...

"Soo how was last night with Lisanna? (;" Natsu got angry again and wrote

"Fuck her! She set me up! After I told her I didn't want anything"

"Swear! Why didn't you want her? She's pretty decent..."

"Because I've never seen her that way. Dude Wtf! Are we back in middle or what? Why are we passing each other notes like little kids?"

"Because Gildarts will share an embarrassing story about us if he hears us talking, you're such an idiot. It also makes it look like we are taking notes and paying attention."

"I guess you're right, cat boy... So about that girl that kicked your ass, who is she? Because I need to give her an award" Natsu laughed quietly as he passed the paper to Loke

"I have no idea I didn't get her name, even though I don't like aggressive girls ill make an exception for her. She looks like an ANGEL! That kick of hers is more powerful than your punch." Loke laughed

Natsu read the letter and laughed.

"Natsu why are you laughing!" Gildarts yelled. "Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" He got nervous that Gildarts was going to share a story of his to the class. Natsu didn't bother writing back. He wanted to know who the girl was. He laughed quietly so Gildarts wouldn't hear him. As soon class was over Loke ran out of the door. _He's such a playboy, I hope that girl finds him and kicks him again._ As he stepped out the classroom he saw Mira walking towards him _. No mavis! Please don't let her kill me! I hope she didn't tell her_. Natsu trembled in fear as Mira walking to him slowly, "Mira just kill me already! You're scaring me more by walking slowly." Mira looked at him confused. "Why would I kill you Natsu?" Mira said sweetly. _Wait she didn't tell Mira about what happened… yes I live for now_. "I brought you some food as an apology for last night, I know what I did to you and Lisanna wasn't a good thing, so please accept this as an apology." Mira smiled sweetly at him. Natsu looked at the food carefully, "You didn't put anything in it like how you did with Laxus, right?" Natsu asked. Laxus was Mira's boyfriend, once she put something in his food it made him be stuck in the bathroom for a whole day. Mira gave him the look, "Sorry Mira! I'll eat it! I'll do it right now!" Natsu stuffed the food in his mouth; he wished he didn't because the food was absolutely amazing. He wanted to savor the taste forever. "Mira please be my cook, you're cooking is amazing!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face, Mira laughed. "You're lucky Laxus isn't here, or he'll want to fight you" Mira kept laughing, "it's okay Mira I can take him on!" Natsu looked around him to see if he can stop Laxus. He turned to where Mira was standing and Laxus was right next to her with his arm around her. "Sup Natsu" Laxus greeted Natsu, all of a sudden Natsu felt weird as if someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling and greeted Laxus "Hey Laxus, what are you doing here?"

Laxus looked at Mira and said "Came to get my woman before you say something stupid and she wants to rip your head off" Mira giggled at Laxus, "It's kind of too late for that, he got me mad already, but I don't want to rip his head off, hey Natsu have you seen Lisanna I haven't seen her since she came home this morning." Shit I forgot about her! "Uh no Mira I haven't seen her." Natsu saw something in the corner of his eye; it looked like Lisanna's hair. He turned and saw no one. _Shit man, why do I feel so weird all of a sudden_. Natsu sighed, "Well Mira thanks for the food I really needed it. If you see ice princess tell him that I'm going to kick his ass once I find him!" Natsu yelled as he parted ways from Laxus and Mira.

"Woman you gave him food, and not me? What's up with that?" Laxus asked as he peered into Mira's eyes looking for answers. "Relax Laxus I owed him that I did something bad last night that probably caused problems with him and Lisanna" Mira sighed. "Okay whatever, it's not my problem" Laxus said as he and Mira walked to class.

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing Natsu's story; I'll see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, got stuck with work and school. I'll update once or twice a week depending on school and work. Enjoy! (:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **LUCY**

"Levy-chan, don't be sad that we don't have English together." Lucy tried to cheer up levy as they walked together to her class.

"I know but we are majoring in English and writing! We have to be in English together." Levy pouted, and Lucy started laughing at her.

"Yeah I know, but this way we can make new friends here." Lucy grinned.

"Ugh but Lu-chan." Levy sighed as they reached her classroom. Levy had a new English professor that just started this semester. "I'm so jealous you have Professor Clive!" Levy pouted even more and puffed her cheeks in frustration. "I know you are I'm so happy he's my professor!" Lucy smiled at her. "Whatever, don't rub it in Lu-chan. I'll meet you here after class!" Levy yelled as Lucy started to walk to her class.

 _Finally I'm doing something I LOVE! English will be so much fun_. Lucy giggled to herself from all the excitement. As she reached the classroom, she sat in the front so she could pay attention. She loved school. _Father would hate this. He didn't want me to attend school anymore_. She cleared her mind to forget about him and focused on class, there were three minutes before class started. She decided to listen to music; she put on her headphones and started to listen to classical music. It had always been a strategy of hers since she started school, to focus during class, it also helped her relax. But her relaxation was soon over when she heard a guy with pink hair came into the classroom yelling, "YES! I MADE IT!"

Oh my god, really. Lucy got frustrated from his yelling and put up the volume on the music so she wouldn't listen to him yelling. She saw that the guy walked towards the professor and started talking to him so casually. _Mhm, he seems to be really close to professor Clive… that's kind of weird… what am I thinking about! It's none of my business!_ She ignored the pink haired guy and began to listen to her music since the guy was keeping the professor busy. Class began after five minutes, but then got interrupted by someone who slammed the door as they entered.

 _No way! Please mavis, let this be a mistake._ Lucy saw that is was the oranged hair creep she kicked this morning in the courtyard, he started walking to the professor. Suddenly he turned around to look for a seat; Lucy covered her face with her notebook. _Please don't see me._ She saw that he slowly walked to the end of the classroom, and sat next to the pink guy. The guy was crying from laughing so hard, the creep told the professor he was late because of me. _Serves you right, you damn creep_. Class went on peacefully after that interruption.

 _Wow! Professor Clive is so amazing! His teaching strategies are also amazing, no wonder levy wanted to be with him also_. Lucy smiled as she preparing to leave class. The creep ran out of the classroom once the lesson ended. _Hopefully he didn't see me; I don't want him to touch me again._ She glanced at her phone and saw that levy doesn't get out of class for another hour.

"Might as well explore campus." She said quietly. She walked around campus and found the library. _YES! Finally found it, it's so close to my classroom can't wait to show levy_. She continued to walk around campus and she saw a cute café. "Oh I have to check it out." Lucy walked into the café and instantly fell in love with the place, it was so cozy.

"Hi, welcome to fairy hills." Lucy glanced up as she sat down in a comfy seat, and saw a beautiful young woman with long white hair.

"Hi, sorry I'm new here, so I'm not sure what you serve here" Lucy smiled nervously.

"No problem, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Mira winked at Lucy, and she giggled

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you Mira" Lucy smiled

"Our special for today is the strawberry shortcake with my very special tea" Lucy suddenly felt very hungry.

"That sounds so good Mira, I'll have that" Lucy smiled sweetly at Mira

"Coming right up Lucy" Mira said as she walked to the counter and started to prepare the tea and got the cake. Mira walked back and set the plate down along with the tea. Lucy was drooling as she saw that cake appear in front of her. She grabbed the fork and cut a piece of cake and put it in her mouth. The taste was amazing, "Oh my god, this is amazing!" Lucy savored the flavor as Mira giggled

"Try the tea, it's even better" Mira winked at her

"I don't think it can top this cake" Lucy took a sip of the tea and regretted what she said a few seconds ago. "I take it back! This is even better, Mira you make delicious tea" Lucy sighed in happiness.

"Thanks Lucy, you're my new favorite customer, come back soon!" Mira yelled as Lucy was walking towards the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Lucy yelled as she exited the café. Wow that was amazing I have to bring levy here tomorrow

Lucy rushed to Levys classroom and saw that levy was talking to a tall guy with long black hair, with a lot of piercings on his face. Wait! She's blushing; did he just ask her out? Lucy squealed in delight. Lucy noticed that levy saw her

 _Ha! Her face is red as a tomato_. Lucy giggled, and then levy was walking towards her. "Lu-chan," levy complained, "why were you giggling? It made me more nervous!" levy pouted.

"Awh come on levy-chan, you look cute when you blush" Lucy teased levy as they walked together to their next class. "So how was English?" Levy asked

"You won't believe this! The creep from this morning is in the class with me" Lucy sighed.

"No way, really? Did he see you there?" Levy asked nervously

"thankfully no, I sit in the front and he sits all the way in the back with some pink hair guy" Levy started laughing, "There's a guy in your class that has pink hair!" levy kept laughing

"Yeah and guess what, I made new friend today. Her name is Mirajane and she works at a very cute café. We have to go there tomorrow" Lucy grinned at levy.

"Of course and I also made a new friend today, his name is Gajeel" Levy smiled at Lucy. Lucy noticed there was a little blush on her cheeks

"Oh yeah, Gajeel~" Lucy laughed

"Shut up Lu-chan, it's not like that, he simply asked for my number" Levy tried to keep calm and Lucy kept laughing at her. "Well next is chemistry, with professor Makarov" levy informed her. Lucy sighed in frustration. _I hate chem, why do all have to take these damn basic courses._

"It's okay Lu-chan; I heard Makarov is an awesome professor"

"You better be right levy-chan or I'm going make you do all my chem homework"

"You better not!" levy puffed her face

"I'm kidding!" Lucy laughed

"Why is this class three hours long!" they heard a guy yell.

Lucy turned and saw that the same guy in her English class. _The pink hair guy has this class too, well this is just great. He's so loud, ugh._ "Is that the guy from your English class?" ley asked. "Yup, that him. Let's go pick our seats" Lucy pulled levy inside the classroom.

"Good morning brats!" a short old man yelled as he entered class

"Is that him?" Lucy whispered to levy

"Yup!" levy smiled

"Well I see everyone picked their seats, but I pick the partners." The old man smiled evilly. Everyone groaned in frustration.

"Come on gramps! Don't be like that"

Lucy turned around and saw the pink guy said that to the professor. _Did he just call him gramps? Does he know all the professors here or what?!_

"Natsu, be quiet. Don't make me call Ezra here. Mhm I wonder who that is.

"Sorry gramps! Please don't call her"

"Good, well shall we being class" Makarov smiled to the class

 _I have a bad feeling about this class_

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it! Ill going at a decent pace in the story I don't want to go to fast, because it'll be getting more interesting in the next chapter. Ill update again on Saturday since I'm close to finishing the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update last Saturday like I said. I didn't have internet at home, which sucked. I still don't have any so I'm struggling, supposedly I'm getting internet back at my house in December, a few more weeks and I'll have Wi-Fi. For next week will update late because I have finals and I'm going to have to pull all-nighters to pass all my classes. So anyways! Here's the latest chapter, I'm still working on the next one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **NATSU**

"Fuck man!" Natsu yelled as he bumped into Gray, His best friend. "What the fuck is your problem flame breath!" Gray yelled at Natsu as he pulled him off the ground. "I was heading to class, but your dumbass got in my way! Natsu smacked Gray's hands off him.

"Wanna go flame breath!" Gray pushed Natsu.

"I'll beat you to a pulp ice princes" Natsu was the first to strike the punch; he punched Gray right in the face making Gray stumble back and tackled him to the ground. They both continued fighting, while everyone else avoided them. They both have lived in Magnolia since they were children, everyone knew that they always fought with each other, so they would always avoided them because anyone that would try to break up the fight would get attacked by them.

 _Great first day of college and I'm fighting with this idiot_. Suddenly Natsu felt a shiver down his spine.

"Natsu! Gray!" Natsu stopped punching Gray. He saw Erza, his childhood friend walking towards him and Gray. _Fuck man we are screwed!_ The only person that terrified Natsu was Erza. She was a powerful but beautiful woman, she would always beat up Natsu and gray whenever they would fight.

"What are you both doing? I leave you alone for a few hours and this happens!" Erza began yelling at them as she came closer to them. Natsu notice that everyone around them fled as they all saw Erza coming. People in magnolia were scared of Erza but also respected her, but no one wants to be near her when she's mad.

"Please don't kill me! I was heading to class but gray punched me!" Natsu said in fear.

"He's lying! He started it!" Gray yelled but then became quiet as Erza gave him an evil look so shut him up. _Man why, why today? Everything has been going horrible since this morning._ "Well since you both have class soon; I'll give you guys a warning. If I see this again, you're both dead." Erza put Natsu and gray shaking in fear.

"Aye sir!" they both yelled as they rushed to their class together. _That was a close one._ Natsu sighed in relief.

"So flame breath how was last night?" Gray began to laugh as they walked.

"I'm going to kill you once we head back to the apartment later. It was horrible man. Why did you and Mira do that to me?" Natsu began to mad again.

"Sorry man, but Mira threatened me to help her out. You know how she is when she gets drunk, she thinks she's the love match maker."

"Ugh man, I wished that everything last night never happened."

"It was that bad?" Gray questioned Natsu.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later at the apartment, after I beat your ass." Natsu began to get frustrated again, remembering everything that happened last night. _I'm lucky to have Gray as a best friend; he's never pushed me to get anything. But I can't tell him that, I'll sound like a weak and sensitive person._ They walked towards the classroom; they both had chemistry with gramps. Gramps was a professor and also the owner of Fairy Tail, but no one in the university knew that except for his friends. Suddenly Natsu felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around quick but saw no one there.

"You okay Natsu?" Gray stopped a few feet away from Natsu.

"Yeah, but I feel like someone is watching me." Natsu told Gray as they walked towards Gray. Natsu completely ignored the feeling and then began to walk to class. Once they reached the classroom he realized that Chemistry was a three hour long class. "Why is this class three hours long?" Natsu walked up to gray and gray was rubbing his face in frustration.

"You're such an idiot. Chemistry class has a lab that we have to do in order to pass."

"But three hours! I'm hungry. I want Mira's cooking"

"We can go eat after class; I think Mira's working at fairy hills till 5" Gray pushed Natsu inside class. They sat down next to each other at the lab tables. Natsu glanced towards the doors and became furious.

 _Why the fuck is she here! Mavis let this be a mistake. LEAVE._ Natsu saw Lisanna walk inside the class, Lisanna looked around the room and saw Natsu and smiled _. Her eyes are puffy, probably from this morning. Why am I even thinking about that? I don't care about her._

"Hi Gray!" Lisanna greeted Gray as she walked towards the table they were sitting at.

"Sup, I didn't know you had this class"

"Uh yeah, it somehow got switched last minute" Lisanna laughed nervously.

"Hi Natsu" Lisanna greeted him. Natsu turned away, ignoring her. _Didn't I tell her not to talk to me!_ Natsu growled.

"It's best if you leave him alone. He's had a bad morning." Gray pushed Lisanna away from Natsu.

"Uh yeah, sorry." Lisanna walked away.

 _Yeah walk away, you bitch_. Natsu kept growling with anger. "Yo Natsu chill, I don't know what exactly happened last night after Mira locked you two inside that room but you have to relax."

"I just can't stand her anymore." Natsu groaned in frustration. Natsu glanced towards the door and saw gramps coming inside _. I should talk to gramps of what happened, before he does something stupid_.

"Good morning brats!" Gramps yelled as he walked towards the middle of the class _. I have a bad feeling about this right now, I don't like it one bit_. Natsu looked around and saw Lisanna sitting behind some blonde and short blue hair girl _. Good, stay far away from me_.

"Well I see everyone picked their seats, but I pick the partners" gramps smiled evilly. _Fuck man, he's planning something_. The whole class groaned in frustration.

"Come on gramps, don't be like that!" Natsu yelled across the room.

"Natsu be quiet. Don't make me call Erza." Gramps threatened him.

"Sorry gramps! Please don't call her" _Man I just got away from her, I don't need her coming here bitching at me_. Natsu noticed the blonde chick that was sitting in front of Lisanna looking at him. _Why is she looking at me? Do I have something on my face?_ Natsu looked at his phone screen to see if he had anything, but nothing was on his face. _That's weird, that chick is weird_.

"Anyways, I pick the partners. I'll be calling names and you guys just find each other!" Gramps yelled again.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel"

"Where's Luigi!" Natsu yelled

"My name is not luigi! Pink hair boy!" Natsu noticed the chick that was staring at him was walking towards him. _Did she just say that my hair was pink!?_

"It's not pink! Its salmon! There's a huge difference between pink and salmon luigi!" Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"It's not luigi dammit! It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled back at him. They both sat down next to each still arguing and yelling at each other.

"Will you two shut up!" Gramps yelled at them. Shit we got gramps mad.

"Aye sir!" Natsu yelled

"Sorry professor" Lucy said sweetly. Natsu started laughing because she called him professor.

"Luigi just call him gramps, he doesn't care if we call him gramps, he got used to it already"

Lucy said nothing and turned away from him _. Is she ignoring me? What did I do? This day is just getting better and better_. Natsu groaned. Gramps continued naming the partners. Gray was with the short blue hair girl that was sitting next to Lucy, her name is Levy.

"Freed Justine and Lisanna Stratus" Gramps named the last partners. Freed and Lisanna sat next to Natsu and Lucy. _Lisanna looks pissed off. I don't care_.

"Yo freed! I didn't know you had Chem too" Natsu slapped freed's back.

"You didn't notice because you were groaning from this class being three hours long" Freed fixed himself as he stood up and walked towards gramps.

"Well sorry grumpy pants" Natsu made a face to freed as he walked away. He heard someone giggling, he turned around and saw Lucy giggling.

"Hey I made you laugh Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Your face made me laugh" Lucy kept laughing at him

"Ha! Would you look at that, flamebrain made a cute girl laugh" gray laughed at Natsu.

"Shut up ice prick." Natsu became a little bit nervous, hes never had a girlfriend and was always nervous to talk to girls except for his friends. But with Lucy it was different. Gray turned to face levy and started talking to her. Natsu noticed that Lucy was becoming very uncomfortable, he noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Hey luigi, you okay?" Natsu began to wonder what happened to her. _She was fine a few moments ago, why is she playing with her phone?_

"Hey how about we just start this" Lucy began to start the experiment, Natsu noticed that Lisanna was laughing. _She was all by herself, freed was still talking to gramps. Did she say something to Lucy?_

"Hey Lucy"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Did Lisanna tell you something?"

"What? No, I don't know who that is"

Natsu noticed her hands were shaking even more than before. "Come outside with me"

Natsu pulled Lucy outside the classroom. "Okay Lucy, I'm asking you again. Did she tell you anything?"

"I'm telling you again. I don't know who that is. So no, okay"

"Well then why are you shaking?"

"Why do you care? We don't know each other."

"Yeah we do. Your name is Lucy, and you know my name. So we do know each other."

"Well we are not friends, so mind your business." Lucy stormed back into the classroom. Natsu stayed outside for a few minutes. _She's right, we aren't friends so why do I care?_ "Man.." Natsu groaned in frustration. His phone started to vibrate, he receive a text from Gray.

"Yo, how's your stomach? Lucy said you had a stomach ache, hurry up Lucy is alone doing the experiment" she's covering for me. Weirdo. Natsu texted gray back, "I'm fine now, I'm heading back to class." Natsu stood up and saw Lisanna coming out of the class. Great here we go again.

"Natsu I'm sorry I.."

"Lisanna I told you to not talk to me anymore." Natsu cut her off.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Well you just did, so we are done talking. Bye." Natsu began to walk passed Lisanna, but Lisanna grabbed his shirt and pushed her lips against his. As soon that happened, Lucy came out of the classroom and saw everything.

"Uh sorry to interrupt. Didn't notice that your girlfriend came out looking for you." Lucy then rushed back inside. Natsu pushed Lisanna away.

"What the fuck Lisanna" Natsu was trying to control his anger.

"Just wanted to make it clear to her, that you're mine" she smiled evilly.

"I'm not yours. Got it."

"You will be. I don't want that blonde bimbo to be your girlfriend, when you have me."

"Who said that I wanted her to be my girlfriend! I just met her today. You're absolutely crazy Lisanna."

"I dont care. Ill hurt her if she becomes your girlfriend."

"Back off Lisanna. You have no right to hurt her"

"If I can't have you, no one can. Remember that." Natsu became more and more furious as they kept arguing. His blood was boiling with anger and hatred.

"You won't hurt anyone and if you do, you'll be sorry"

"We'll see about that Natsu. Nice kiss by the way." Lisanna walked away. She didn't go back to class. Natsu just stood there, his fists were turning red from clutching them too hard. After another five minutes he walked back inside class, he noticed Lucy looking through the textbook. It seemed that she was having trouble with the experiment _. Better go help her and explain the whole situation, I don't want her thinking anything bad about me_. Natsu wasn't sure why he wanted to explain everything to Lucy, even though he just met her today. He walked towards the table and sat down. They both sat there in silence while everyone else was doing the experiment.

"What you saw out there.."

" I don't need to know Natsu."

"But it was an understanding. She isn't my girlfriend."

"She isn't?"

"No, she was the one who kissed me as I was walking back to class."

"Okay. But why are you telling me this? I don't care if she is or isn't your girlfriend. You're making it seem like I caught you cheating on me or something."

"Well you are right about that, but I just wanted to that clear to you because I want to become friends with you."

"So you wanted to explain the whole thing I saw out there so I could be friends with you?"

"Uh yeah"

"I guess I can be friends with you" the awkward tension was gone as they talked.

"What do you mean 'I guess' luigi!"

"My name isn't luigi! Pink boy!"

"It's salmon Luce!"

"Call me luigi and I'll call you pink boy" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu making a weird face.

"Weirdo" Natsu laughed at her

"Shut up pink boy"

"Luucceee!"

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it, I'll update soon. Bye guys!(:**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! i am really sorry that i haven't updated until now. Finals were brutal and also with work, so i apologize for not updating. But anyways happy new year guys! Hope you guys love this new chapter**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **LUCY**

Where's Luigi!" Natsu yelled in the classroom. _Why mavis? Why me? Dammit!_

"My name is Lucy! Pink hair boy!" _it's not even close to that stupid name._

"It's not pink! It's salmon! There's a huge difference between it" Natsu glared at her. _Mavis please help me, i'll probably end up killing him before the end of class._

They kept arguing with each other as they sat down at a station with equipment for their experiment. Apart from arguing with each other, Lucy started to check him out. She loves his outfit. He's wearing slim black pants, with a red shirt, black jacket, black shoes, and a scarf that completes his outfit. _Wow, i'm just noticing how good looking he is and he dresses up really nice._

Lucy snaps back as she sees that Natsu greet a guy with long green hair, his name is Freed. _Wow his hair is so nice_. As Freed begins to walk away Natsu makes a weird but funny face.

 _Oh Mavis, I wish he could see how ridiculous he looks right now_. Lucy burst out laughing.

"Hey! i made you laugh Luce!" Natsu smiled at her

 _Mhmm Luce? not a bad nickname, it's kinda cute_

Lucy kept laughing at him, Natsu suddenly turned to a guy with jet black hair with a cross necklace. Natsu began talking to him… or i should say arguing with him.

Suddenly Lucy's phone started to vibrate. She glanced to the screen and saw a number she didn't recognize. _Whose number could this be? i didn't give out my number to anyone_. Lucy let the phone keep vibrating. As soon as the phone stopped, she received a text message from that number. Lucy opened the message and began to shake with fear.

"Hello Lucy i finally found your number, after three months of searching for it. Hope you are prepared because i'll be going to get you soon, and no one will be able to help you this time. I'll see you soon, my wife."

 _No way! how is this possible? he can't find me, i have to do something quick. Should i tell levy-chan? oh mavis, please help me._

"Hey luigi, you okay?" Natsu asked and Lucy began to shake again.

 _Who can help me…_

"Hey, why don't we just start this experiment." Lucy began the experiment, trying to control her shaking hands as she prepared the chemicals. But Natsu began talking to her, his voice was calming her down

 _He can't find me…_

"Hey Lucy"

"Yeah Natsu" Lucy's voice began to trembled with fear. _Fuck, he's going to ask._

"Dis Lisanna tell you anything?" His voice sounded very concerned and nervous

"What? No. i don't know who that is" _Oh mavis, thank you._ Lucy's hands still shaking from fear and nervousness.

"Come outside with me."

Lucy was surprised as Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Her fear was going away as she held hands with him. _Why do i feel happy right now? i should be worrying of what i have to do later_. Once they were outside natsu began to talk.

"Okay, I'm asking you again. Did Lisanna tell you anything?"

 _Seriously, again with this Lisanna girl. If he wants to know something why doesn't he just talk to damn girl._

"Im telling you AGAIN. I don't know who that is, so no. Okay."

 _I'm seriously getting annoyed now._

"Well why are you shaking?"

 _I'm still shaking? Shit._

"Why do you care? We don't know each other." Lucy began to get more annoyed at Natsu when started asking her all these questions.

"Yeah we do know each other. Your name is Lucy, and you know my name, so we do know each other"

"Well we are not friends, so mind your own business" _Why the fuck does he even care._ Lucy went back inside the classroom, and took a deep breath trying to calm down. After a few seconds she began to slowly relax, but she remembered the experiment her and natsu had to do before the end of class. _Fuck! i hate chemistry. i don't get any of this._

"Yo Lucy"

"Um, hi" Lucy jumped as gray sat down next to her. "Do you need something?"

"yeah. Where's natsu? i saw you two walking out the classroom pretty fast"

"He got a stomach ache and he asked me to help him out because he got dizzy" _I hope he doesn't get suspicious about this_

"Figures. He told me mira gave him some food after his English class as an apology"

"Wait. You guys know mira?!" Lucy began to remember the cake she ate

"Yeah we've been friends for a long time. How do you know mira?" Gray looked at Lucy confused

"I met her today, i went to the cafe where she works when i was walking around campus. She's really nice and i love her cake"

"Yeah she's an amazing cook. She protects all of us, were all a big family" Gray smiled and Lucy began to wonder what he meant by that. _I don't want to be noisy so i won't ask_

"What's taking him so long? He's making you do all the work"

"Its okay don't worry, i'll ask the professor if i need help until Natsu comes back" Lucy smiled at gray

"Well i sent him a text a few minutes ago and he hasn't replied back. I should go check to see if he's still in the bathroom" Gray began to stand up from the stool but Lucy pushed him back down.

"I'll go check on him, he's my partner anyways. I mean lab partner" Lucy laughed nervously with a hint of blush on her cheeks as she smiled. Gray smiled back at her.

"Okay Lucy, if anything come back and i'll help you" Gray winked at her before she rushed out the door. She instantly regretted it.

 _I came out at the most horrible time!_

She saw Natsu kissing a girl with a pixie haircut and white hair.

"Uh sorry, didn't notice that your girlfriend was here… I'll just go back inside" Lucy rushed back inside. Before the door closed she heard Natsu say his girlfriends name. Lisanna. _So that's lisanna, the girl he was asking me about earlier. She's really pretty._ Lucy began to walk back to her table.

"Yo Lucy, you okay? Where's Natsu?" Gray sat down next to Lucy

"He's outside with his girlfriend, Lisanna"

"Fuck, are you serious? What were they doing?" Gray seemed eager to know what she saw

"Uh, i saw them kissing so i rushed back inside, why?"

"Well it's a really long story of what's going on between them. If you want to know i can tell you after class"

"Yeah i want to know, where should i meet you?" _Wait why do i want to know?_

"How about outside the library"

"Yeah that's fine, i'll meet you there after class"

They both smiled at each other. Gray went back to his table and they both began to work on their experiments. _I hate chemistry! i don't understand any of this. someone help me._

"Ill tell you a secret" Gray whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucys face was all red of embarrassment. What the hell is he doing!?

"Flame Breath is a genius at chemistry" Gray pulled away from her ear.

"He is?!"

"Yup he wants to become a chemical engineer. He doesn't really show it, but i'll explain everything later. Once you help me out with something"

 _I'm getting a weird and bad feeling about this. Maybe i should just cancel this meeting thing with gray._

"We'll talk after class lucy" Gray went back and lucy began reading her chemistry textbook to see if it would help her out, but it didn't _. Someone save me from this._ At that moment Natsu sat down next to her.

They sat there in silence. _Uh well this is awkward, why isn't he talking? Why am i even worrying about this? I have something else to worry about, get your shit together lucy!_

Natsu finally broke the silence

"What you saw out there…"

"I don't need to know Natsu" _I do want to know but then i don't. Why is this happening?_

"But it was an misunderstanding. she isn't my girlfriend"

"She isnt?" Lucy felt a sense of relief as she heard natsu say that Lisanna wasn't his girlfriend.

"No, she was the one who came up and kissed me"

"Okay i get it, but why are you telling me all of this. It's not like i care if she's your girlfriend or not" _i do actually… but why_

"That's true, but i want to become friends with you"

 _This guy is seriously weird and stupid. he didn't have to tell me all of this just for us to become friends…_

"Uh sure, i guess"

The awkwardness seemed to fade away as they talked.

"What do you mean 'I guess' Luigi!"

He called me luigi AGAIN!

"My name isn't luigi, pink boy!"

"It's salmon luce!"

"call me luigi and i'll call you pink boy" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu. _Im acting like a child_

"Weirdo" Natsu laughed

"Shut up pink boy"

"Lucceee"

"Okay Natsu let's start this experiment. i heard you're a genius" Lucy smiled at natsu. _Now i can easily pass this class with no problems_

"Ha! who told you that lie!?" Natsu burst out laughing

"What?!" Lucy got worried. _Gray lied to me?! that asshole, i'll get him back for this_

"Luce you're funny. now who told you that?" His voice got serious as he questions Lucy

Lucy turned and faced her textbook. "Uh a little birdy" Lucy laughed nervously

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Lucy heard someone yell, she turned and noticed that Natsu wasn't next to her anymore. _Oh mavis, what did i do…_

"Why did you tell Lucy that ice princess!" Natsu tackled gray to the ground. Lucy noticed that gray was just in his boxers. _Why is he just in his boxers?!_

"Uh Lu-chan, why is Natsu fighting with Gray?" Levy appeared next to Lucy and startled her

"Dont scare me like that Levy-chan, and i have no idea"

"Well seems like today is just plain crazy. You kicked some creep who is in your english class, you became friends with a guy who is loud and seems to love fighting, and also became friends with a guy who has a striping habit. Lu-chan you attract very weird people" Levy laughed as they both kept watching Natsu and Gray fight.

"I know, some hectic day"

"Well the day isn't over yet, let's see what happens"

"I want it to end already. Uh, isn't Makarov going to stop this?" Lucy looked around the room looking for the professor but she couldn't find him

"Oh, he left"

"What? Why!?"

"He said he doesn't get payed enough to deal with these two. So he pretty much canceled class after just an hour that it started"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. why do you think we are the only ones left here watching these two idiots fight" Levy giggled

"Hey! we are not idiots!" Gray and Natsu both yelled

"Well you two are fighting for no reason" Levy said as she gathered her things

"Gray told Lucy a lie about me!" Natsu began to fix himself

"Gray. Your clothes." Lucy handed gray his clothes

"Thanks Lucy" Gray smiled at her

"I didn't lie to Lucy, you idiot. You are genius with all this science stuff"

"No i'm not! and why are you even talking to Lucy?! She's my partner not yours"

 _Uh, why is this happening. I should just leave and figure out what i need to do about this text message_.

"Well she's my friend dumbass. Well if you will excuse us, me and Lucy have some stuff to talk about" Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and began to pull her out of the classroom.

"Don't touch her, you pervert!" Natsu ran towards them but tripped over some chairs.

"Is he okay?" Lucy became worried

"He's Natsu, he'll be alright. don't worry" Gray gave Lucy a reassuring smile

"Levy-chan! Sorry i'll see you back at the dorm!" Lucy waved

"Okay Lu-chan, text me later!" Levy waved back as she saw them both walk away

"Gray"

"Yeah?"  
"Let go of my hand"

"Oh shit! sorry, don't get mad. i did it because this is a first time i've seen Natsu act like this towards someone else except his sister"

Lucy's cheeks were red. _Why am i blushing?_

"He has a sister?"

"Yeah, shes the most sweetest girl ever, her name is Wendy. You'll meet her soon" Gray winked at her

 _Uh, okay…_

"So what did you want to talk about gray?"

"First, let's find somewhere to sit"

They both sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Lucy began to laugh from the incident that happened in the morning.

"What's so funny Lucy?" Gray looked at her weird

"Oh sorry, this morning i kicked some creep that was trying to pull a move on me. i kicked him across the courtyard"

"Whoa seriously?" Gray was shocked

"Yeah i have a powerful kick"

"Remind me not to get you mad at me" Gray laughed

"Dont worry i wont do that to you gray. Unless if you piss me off" Lucy began to laugh

The laughter came to a stop and Gray turned to face Lucy

"So Lucy"

"Yeah Gray?"

"Okay i know this is weird and everything but…"

"But what?" Lucy looked at Gray weird

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

 **A/N:*Dramatic Music* DUN DUN DUUUNNN**

 **Sorry i left you guys with a cliffhanger lol Don't hate me for this. I might have some misspelled words here and there, i was typing fast so i could update for you guys. I'll update soon with the next chapter. Bye guys(:**

 **Update: I Have INTERNET AT HOME! Finally!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't mention this in the last chapter but thank you for leaving your reviews on it. it makes me so happy seeing positive reviews and how you guys love my story, you guys are the best. I struggled a bit writing this because work is horrible.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **NATSU**

"What do you mean they left?!" Natsu glared into Levy's eyes as he heard what she just said.

"Natsu! Just sit still! I need to make sure you're okay before you do something stupid" Levy snapped at him sounding pretty intimidating but how she looked to him seem pretty silly with her cheeks all puffed up.

 _Why did he take Lucy for? Dammit Gray. I swear I'm going to kick his ass later._ Growling as he remember the Ice Prick taking Lucy away from class.

"Stop moving! Your arm is bleeding from all the beakers that you knocked over when you tripped on the chairs"

 _Someone sure is feisty._ Natsu started to laugh quietly calming down as he watched Levy bandaging his arm with gauze after finally taking the glass out and disinfecting the cuts.

"You're pretty good at this Levy. Are you going to become some doctor or something?"  
"No I want to become a writer" Levy smiled at him as she finished bandaging his arm.

"NERD!" Natsu laughed at her as he heard what she wanted to be for her career.

"Well you're calling Lu-chan a nerd also. She wants to become a writer as well" Levy replied back to his statement raising one eyebrow as to dare him to say something else about the career both Lucy and her want to be.

 _No way that weirdo wants to become a writer. Lucy has a pretty amazing friend, hopefully I can introduce her to the whole gang soon._ Natsu let out a small smile at the thought of Lucy meeting his friends. Just thinking about Lucy made Natsu feel something very strange around his chest, that he doesn't know how to describe this feeling. _What the hell am I sick or something?_

"Hey Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Lucy been friends for?" _Might as well ask Levy since Lucy isn't here right now. Should I go search for her? I mean she's my friend and that damn stripper took her from me, I was going to ask her to meet me at Mira's work place. Maybe next time..._

Natsu gave Levy a funny look and she raised her eyebrow in suspicion, Levy looked at Natsu skeptically for a few seconds but then smiled at him.

"Basically since we were born. Our fathers used to work together. She's an amazing person" Levy smiled as she remembered her childhood memories of Lucy and her.

"Yeah I can tell that she is" Natsu began to smile

"Hold on. How would you know? You barely met her like two hours ago" Levy snapped at him becoming defensive protecting her best friend.

 _She's still feisty. I feel sorry for the guy she ends up being with._

"True but…"

"Sorry Natsu but I have to go, I have class in like thirty minutes" Levy cut him off and gathered her stuff and ran out the doors, before he could finish the sentence.  
 _Dammit Levy! You are the only one that is close to Lucy, and I can't talk to her since she left with ice princess. Wait. Why do I want to get to know her so badly? Why do I feel like_ _this?_ "Man fuck this. I'm out of here" Natsu gathered his stuff and started to head towards Fairy Hills. _All that fighting got me so hungry_. Natsu looked down at his arm

"I better thank Levy for this when I see her again soon"

Natsu proceeded towards Fairy Hills, just outside the cafe he could smell the food. His mouth began to water. He needed food, NOW.

"Mira…" Natsu whined as he approached her at the counter and Mira smiled at him

"Hi Natsu. Usual?"

"Yeah Mira. You're the best" Natsu smiled at her

"Just make sure Laxus doesn't hear you say that. He gets really jealous sometimes" Mira began to laugh as she went to the kitchen and prepare Natsu's food.

As Natsu sat down in his favorite spot near the windows, waiting for his food. He began to relax in the soft chair and slowly closed his eyes. He began to think about Lucy. _Why am I thinking about her? Im sure she's fine. She's with Gray…_

"Natsu?" A worried voice hovered over him

Natsu opened his eyes and saw Mira in front of him

"Oh, sorry Mira. I'm just tired, this day is just crazy. I don't remember school being this chaotic" Natsu began to laugh remembering the interesting morning he had.

"Something is going on but I can't put my finger on it. By the way where's Gray? He told me he was going to come today" Mira startled Natsu as she pointed her finger directly at his face trying to figure out what is happening.

"Bastard ran off with Lucy" Natsu began to stuff his face once Mira placed a plate full of different kinds of spicy food, his favorite.

"Lucy. I feel like I know that name, but from where?" Mira was deep in thought as Natsu kept eating the food.

"I'm sure you haven't met her Mira" Natsu said with his mouth stuffed with food

"I remember now! She's the cute blonde girl right?" Mira looked at Natsu with shock realizing he knew Lucy.

 _How does Mira know her?!_

"Do you have class with her Natsu?" Mira became interested in how he knew Lucy.

"Uh yeah, chemistry" Natsu smiled remembering how cute Lucy is.

"Nattsssuuuuuu~~"

Natsu got a sudden chill down his spine when he heard who it was

"Cana…"

Cana lunged at him when she walked towards him and landed on his lap. Natsu pushed her off and Cana started to laugh

"Theres my favorite guy" Cana hugged him tightly, his face pressed against her chest, his face became red as a tomato. He tickled Cana so she could let him go, Cana has never done this to Natsu before. Cana started to laugh like crazy and let Natsu go.

 _Oh Mavis. WHY! what the hell have I done? Can this day get more crazy, ugh…_

"Cana stop doing that, and why are you drunk? It's two in the afternoon" Natsu looked at Cana dumbfounded of her being drunk, but then realized that she's always drunk.

"Well today is so tough, you know. I have Loke in math, and you know how much I LOVE to drink!" Cana gave Natsu a defeated look remembering that Loke was an idiot.

"Ha! He sucks at math, I'm glad he's not with me" Natsu laughed as he and Cana continued to talk to each other about the good old days when they were in high school.

"Hey guys. It's already nine and I have to close up" Mira gave them a serious look to get out so she can finish cleaning the cafe and go home.

"Are you serious?!" Natsu jumped out of his seat, said goodbye to Mira and Cana and then ran out the door.

 _Gray you better be home by now, you have some serious explaining to do._

Natsu reached the apartment within a few minutes. _Man, I have to work out soon. I'm getting out of shape._ He started to breath heavily as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Yo Natsu!" Loke yelled from the living room as Natsu entered the apartment

"Sup, is Gray here?" Natsu walked inside the living room and started to scan the other rooms looking for the ice prick.

"Uh no, I thought he was with you. You guys are always together" Loke laughed

"Shut the fuck up cat boy. Bastard ran off when Chemistry was over" Natsu began to wonder where Gray was

 _This is weird he should be home by now_

"Is Gajeel here?" Natsu looked around the living room and kitchen

"No he went out with some short girl with blue hair. I forgot her name"

"No way! He's on a date! Oh man i have to see what happens and see who the unlucky girl is. I'm sure she's really stupid" Natsu laughed hard but then got hit on the head

"Who the hell just did that?" Natsu became angry as he turned. _If its Gray ima kick his ass_

"You got a problem with me going out with shrimp, salamander" Gajeel glared at Natsu

"Shrimp? You're going with a shrimp? What the hell is wrong with you man" Natsu laughed even harder

"Don't call me a shrimp! And just to make things clear. Gajeel and I are not going out! We're just friends" Levy appeared behind Gajeel with her cheeks puffed out

"Also Natsu. You're an IDIOT"

"Wait. Hold on. Shrimp you know salamander?" Gajeel looked at Levy and Natsu weird look when he found out they know each other.

 _Is it wrong with people knowing the who the fuck I am. I'm awesome_

"Yeah I told you I met him today" Levy sighed knowing Gajeel didn't pay attention.

"Woooaaahhh wait! Levy you're going out with this piece of junk here?!" Natsu laughed as he pointed at Gajeel

"NO! We barely met today, we are just friends" Levy was annoyed of Natsu for making such stupid remarks about her and Gajeel going out.

"Good, you guys make a weird couple. Just kidding! By the way levy have you heard from Lucy?" Natsu became kind of worried knowing that she could still be with Gray, and it's pretty late now.

"Actually now that you mention it, she hasn't texted me at all. I'm getting kinda worried, i'll be right back ima call her" Levy rushed to the kitchen to give Lucy a call. _That's really weird, she's so worried over Lucy_

Levy walked back to the living room with a worried face. "You okay Levy? Did Lucy answer you?"

"No Natsu she isn't picking up, it goes straight to voicemail…" Levy was really worried about Lucy

"Levy don't freak out, she's with Gray remember. Let me give him a call, okay" Natsu reassured her. _What the hell is going on between them?_

"Okay Natsu…" Levy took a seat next to Gajeel in the sofa and just stared blankly at her phone waiting for a text or call from Lucy.

Natsu dialed Grays number. It started to ring and after the fourth ring Gray answered.

"Sup Flamebrain"

"Are you still with Lucy?" Natsu's voice was worried because he doesn't know what's going on and why Levy is freaking out

"Uh no, she walked home over an hour ago. Why?" Sounded very confused on why Natsu was asking what happened to Lucy and of his worried voice

"Because Levy has been calling her but the call goes straight to voicemail. Where the hell are you anyways?!" Natsu started to get irritated knowing that Gray wasn't with her. _Why am i so worried about her? Ugh what the fuck are these feelings, i've never felt like this before and it's fucking irritating!_

"I'm right outside the door…"

Natsu quickly hanged up the phone and opened the door. Gray stood outside the door looking at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Levy yelled as she ran towards him with a relieved smile on her face.

"Levy what are you doing here? In our apartment?" Gray looked at Natsu and Levy weird

"Shes here with Gajeel. Don't think anything weird between us okay." Natsu glared at him to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea of them.

"Okay. Whatever" Gray walked passed them and walked inside the apartment.

"Okay Levy, what?" Natsu became more worried

"She finally answered me! She said that her phone died and she was charging it while she was studying. Such a relief" Levy let out a deep breath to calm herself down

 _Something weird is going on between them. Something that no one knows except for them. But what could it be?_

Levy noticed that Natsu was looking at her weird trying to figure something out. "Thanks for everything Natsu. Well excuse me, Gajeel and I are going to get some food" Levy smiled at Natsu and went to get Gajeel from the sofa and dragged him outside but failed miserably.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray yelled from the hallway. _Ugh now what?_ Natsu walked towards Gray. Gray was standing right in front of his room.

"What?" Natsu walked up next to Gray and noticed that his room was like a tornado came and destroyed everything. His clothes were in the ground and scattered all over the place. His bed was slammed against the wall and flipped over. His posters and books were all over the place.

"What the hell… who the hell did this?!" Natsu became furious. _Could Lisanna have done this? She's the only person right now who would be capable of doing something this crazy. I swear if i find out it's her i don't know what i will do. She's driving me crazy!_ Natsu turned to Gray looking furious

"Hey man i didn't do this. Happy was scratching the door like crazy, he was scared of what happened."

"Fuck! Where's Happy!?" Natsu ran inside his room and started looking for Happy, his blue cat.

"He's right behind you. Well I would love to help you clean this mess but I have a call I have to make. Bye" Gray shut the door and left Natsu sitting in his room surrounded by the destruction that was left.

 _Could she be capable of doing this? If she did, what was the reason for it? It would be stupid if she did this for no reason._ Natsu watched Happy as he was thinking. Happy was struggling to get something off him.

"What the hell? Happy come here boy" Natsu called Happy over. Natsu noticed a note that was tied to his collar. He opened the note and started to read what was written on it.

 **Meet me at the courtyard at midnight.**

 _I've got you asshole. i swear i am going beat the shit out of you. But first i have to clean, i can't sleep with this mess here._ Natsu pulled out his phone from his pocket and noticed it was 9:40 p.m.

"Okay. I have enough time" Natsu began to clean his room.

* * *

"Finally it's clean" Natsu finished fixing his room. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. _Time to meet this son of bitch and show him a lesson_. He left his room, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Everyone in the house was asleep, Levy and Gajeel were in the living room watching a movie but apparently fell asleep

"They're all weak. They can't stay awake" Natsu laughed as he walked out.

As Natsu walked his phone began to vibrate. _Who the hell could it be?_ He pulled out his phone and saw his little sister's name appear on the screen.

"Hello?" Natsu sounded slightly confused of why she was this late.

"Natsu! I miss you!" She screamed into the phone knowing her brother finally picked up the phone. Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear, her screaming is going to leave him deaf one day.

"Hi Wendy, i miss you too. Why are you calling me this late? You have school in the morning" Natsu began to scold her

"I haven't talked to you for weeks! When are you coming to visit? Dad misses you too" Wendy's sad voice made Natsu feel horrible for not calling her or their father.

"Uh, i'll try next week. I've barely started school, so i have to see how everything goes. Okay?" Natsu reassured Wendy that he'll go visit her next week.

"Okay big brother, I love you." Wendy voice began to sound sleepy

"Love you too Wendy. Now go to sleep"

"Okay. Bye" Wendy was about to fall asleep.

"Bye Wendy" Natsu said goodbye to his little sister.

 _I'm glad she sounds well. I have to try and visit her, I've been away for a long time…_

After a few minutes Natsu reached the courtyard. He checked his phone and saw that it was midnight. _Where's this asshole? Ima beat some sense to him_

"Hello Natsu" A familiar voice came from behind him and startled him

"Erza?" Natsu was surprised that Erza was right in front of him

"Sorry for the destruction in your room. It was the only thing that would make you come meet me at this hour" Erza began to walk towards Natsu

"I mean i would've came if you asked me to. So what's the reason you called me to come all the way to the courtyard for?" Natsu began to tense up knowing the only reason Erza calls people to meet her late at night is to teach them a lesson.

"Privacy. We need to talk serious business" Erza's voice made shake in fear knowing that she can beat the shit out of him.

"Okay, What do we need to talk about?" Natsu became worried that he did something so horrible that caused Erza to destroy his room.

"I heard what happened between you and Lisanna. I've noticed ever since that night we all got drunk you guys haven't been talking. Gray gave me most of the details of what you told him. She's planning something against you. So i would be very careful. Im telling you to take care of this. if not i'm telling Mira to handle it."

"Okay Erza. I've been trying to tell that psychotic bitch that i don't want to be with her! it doesn't go through her thick skull! She now thinks that Lucy is my girlfriend and she even threatened me that she would do something to her if i'm not her boyfriend!" Natsu became frustrated knowing that Lisanna is planning something against him for something idiotic.

"Well i'm leaving this to you. Make her understand. and make sure she doesn't hurt the girl named Lucy" Erza informed Natsu of what would happen if he doesn't handle the situation.

"She's planning to hurt Luce?!" Natsu became more worried now knowing she might hurt Luce if he doesn't stop her in time

"Well from what i heard. she is, so watch over her"

"Okay Erza…"

"Do you like this girl?" Erza questioned Natsu

"No! i just think she's amazing. that's all." Natsus face started to turn red when Erza questioned him of liking Lucy. _Do i like her? No i can't, i barely met her today_

"Okay. if this continues to be a problem call me and Mira. We'll help you out, but you have to resolve this on your own, not us"

"Okay Erza. Thanks for this… i guess"

"No problem. Bye Natsu"

 _Oh Mavis, what the hell is going on! What in the world did i do to deserve this!_ Natsu left the courtyard and started to walk to his apartment. He heard footsteps following him, he didn't think of it much until he started making turns at every corner to see if the person was following him. He was being followed, he slowed down his pace and quickly turned around. No One was there, _what the hell, i swear i heard footsteps._ Natsu looked around and saw no one nearby.

"I know you're there. come out so i can rip you into pieces" Natsu clenched his fists as his eyes stared into the alleyway. A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness and appeared in front of Natsu

"It's been a long time Natsu"

 **A/N: My cousin corrected me in my grammar, cause apparently i suck at it. *rolls eyes***


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Its been a while since I updated, I apologize for that. Work has just been awful these past few months and I have been very stressed out. Since I'm barely updating I'll make this story longer (i'll try) Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters all rights go to the author and creator of Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **LUCY**

Lucy looked at Gray with a surprised expression,"Your girlfriend?! You're kidding right…" Lucy laughed nervously as Gray shifted from his spot where he was sitting."Well the thing is… I need you to be my fake girlfriend. Not my real girlfriend" Gray looked at her with puppy eyes trying to convince her to be his fake girlfriend. _Either one this guy is stupid to think that this will work or he really hes just crazy_ "But why? Is some girl stalking you or something that you'll go this far to ask me to be your fake girlfriend?"

"Um yeah pretty much" Gray looked her with a sad face, still trying to get her to be his fake girlfriend. _Mavis what the hell is wrong with the guys here!_ "But you have to tell me…" Lucy was cut off by Gray. "Shit she's coming! I have to hide!" Gray jumped in the bush behind the bench. Lucy sat there confused and began to feel uncomfortable of the situation. _Why did I need to dragged into this mess._ Lucy sighed as she looked behind her and saw Gray shake in fear, "Pussy" Lucy started to laugh at him "Shut up and don't give away my position I really need to get her off of me and soon" Gray sighed as he talked to Lucy, "But why I really don't even understand whats going on here, Just reject her nicely..."

"Gray-sama!"

Lucy turned to see who was yelling Gray's name. _Sama really now?_ Lucy started to laugh but tried to hold it as the girl approached her. The girl was absolutely beautiful, long blue hair, she's wearing a skirt with a slit on the thigh which shows a lot of skin. _Not even I can show that much leg._ "Hello my name is Juvia, have you seen Gray-sama?" Juvia gave Lucy a worried look. _Is Gray hiding from her? What the hell is wrong with him, she's stunning!_ "My name is Lucy, nice to meet you Juvia" Lucy gave her a smile

"Juvia is pleased to meet you, Juvia is looking for my beloved Gray-sama. Juvia has been searching for him this whole day, he escaped from Juvia in the morning when Juvia cuddled next to him in his bed" Juvia gave Lucy a sweet smile as if what she just told Lucy wasn't messed up. _What the hell? Why is she talking in third person. Scratch that I can see why he's hiding from her._ "Are you Gray's girlfriend?" Lucy looked at Juvia and saw that Juvia was mad. Why is she mad? "Is Lucy trying to take Gray-sama away from Juvia!? Juvia declares you as a love-rival!" Juvia pointed at Lucy as she yelled at her. _What the hell just happened, man I give up._

 _Well Gray, payback time for lying to me about Natsu._ "Juvia actually, Gray is right in the bush behind us" Lucy pointed to the bush behind her, Juvia's eyes scary expression vanished within a few seconds as Lucy said Gray's name. "Dammit LUCY!" Gray stood up from the bush and began to slowly walk backwards when he saw that Juvia was right in front of him,"Gray-sama!" Juvia lunged herself to Gray but Gray dodged her and ran to Lucy, "Juvia! Lucy is my girlfriend! Please leave me alone!" Gray started to scream and used Lucy as a shield to keep Juvia away.

"WHAT?!" Juvia screamed

 _Oh shit. I did not expect this to happen,_ "Actually i'm not his... " Lucy was going to explain the situation but was cut off by Juvia. "Love Rival, Juvia will take my beloved Gray-sama from you" Juvia glared into Lucy's eyes trying to intimidate her. _She thinks this will make me scared, I've seen worse_. Lucy stepped away from Gray, when he loosened his grip on her shoulder. "You can have him" Lucy smiled sweetly at her. Juvia lunged herself at Gray and Lucy stood there laughing seeing Gray being hugged and Gray started yelling for Lucy to help him. _Sweet revenge._

Lucy glanced over at Juvia who tackled Gray to the ground and saw that she started kissing him. _Oh Mavis, why here._ "Ill leave you two lovebirds alone now, Bye Juvia. Bye Gray" Lucy waved goodbye to them and Gray begged her to come back and save him. Lucy left the school laughing.

Lucy found and empty bench and sat down, she took her phone out and re-read the message over and over again.

* * *

 **FlashBack!**

"I am not marrying him!" Lucy yelled at her father, who decided to arrange a marriage for her to help his company out.

"It's for the sake for the company, it's going down and we'll be poor if you don't marry him!" Jude started yelling at Lucy. Lucy became more and more furious as they continued to argue, "Do you think I give a fuck about your company! You did nothing for me and mom. Nothing. She died thinking that you'll step up as a father and put your family first instead of work! But no, after she died you completely ignored me!"

"Are you done?" Jude gave Lucy a serious look "Whether you like it or not, you are marrying Sting!" Jude slapped Lucy across the face. Lucy stumbled and fell to the ground. Lucy began to cry, his father didn't care about her. He didn't put her feelings first, _He doesn't care if I like the guy, everything is for the company._

* * *

"Everything is for the company right dad…" Lucy eyes began to water. _Shit I can't cry here, I have to be strong I can get out of this mess. All I have to do is gather evidence._ Lucy began to dial a number, it began to ring. After the third ring they picked up.

"Hello?" The voice appeared to sound very sad. "Capricorn, it's me Lucy.." Lucy voice began to crack from trying to hold back her tears, _I haven't contacted Capricorn since I first arrived to Magnolia. I hope nothing bad has happened to him, hes such a sweetheart._ "Oh miss Lucy, how are you?... wait give me a minute." Capricorn instructed her.

Lucy waited patiently waiting for Capricorn to come back to the line.

* * *

 **Flashback!**

"Capricorn I have to leave this place, I'm not happy here. I can't believe my father is forcing me to marry that guy" Lucy began to cry in Capricorn's arms

Capricorn began to hug Lucy tightly has she continued to cry, "I'll help you leave here, but promise me that you'll call me to make sure you're okay" Lucy stopped crying and looked at Capricorn with a scared expression, "But I can't leave, Sting told me if I left he would hunt me down and hurt me" Lucy began to cry even harder. Sting would abuse her and her would do nothing to stop him, she would have bruises on her face, arms, legs, and on her stomach.

"But miss Lucy, I can help you escape here and I'll make sure he doesn't find you. I promised your mother that I would protect you, I wont let Sting continue to hurt you" Capricorn looked at Lucy with tears in his eyes. Lucy would never forget that moment when she realized that Capricorn treated her like as if he was his daughter.

Lucy nodded agreeing with Capricorn for him to help her escape, "Of course, I'll call you as soon I'm in a safe place… but what about you Capricorn?" Lucy looked at Capricorns face, Lucy began to think of what would happen to him if her father or Sting found out if Capricorn is helping her escape.

"Oh I'll be fine don't worry, they can't do anything to me" Capricorn reassured her with a smile,"You'll make your escape next week at midnight, you can't leave right away."

"Okay Capricorn, I trust you"

* * *

 _Oh Capricorn, without you I would still be with that bastard._ "Miss Lucy?" Capricorn started talking again. "Hi Capricorn, is everything okay?" Lucy started to imagine a bunch of things, of what could happened to him if they ever found out that he helped Lucy escape. _Please be safe Capricorn_. "Of course, I just had to move away so I wouldn't attract too much attention" Lucy sighed in relief as Capricorn reassured Lucy that he was fine with his calming voice that calmed her down.

"How's my father…?" Lucy started to imagine the worse that could of happened to him since she ran away so she wouldn't marry Sting. _Did his company fall?_ "He's fine, I guess you could say. They're trying to look for you, I overheard that they found your phone number is that true?" Capricorn quietly talked on the phone when he asked Lucy the question. Lucy sighed in frustration, "Yeah that's true, I don't know what to do…" Lucy ran her hand through her hair moving it away from her face."Well miss Lucy, you came to the right person. I'll lead them away for a while but you have to create a plan to stop this. They will find you and who knows what will happen" Lucy began to smile again once Capricorn told her of what he can do for her.

 _Oh Capricorn, everything that you're doing for me is amazing..._ "Okay Capricorn, what should I do?" Lucy sat up and payed close attention of what Capricorn was about to say next. "Change your phone and send your old phone to the magic council, I have a friend who still owes me a favor. Your father and your husband won't step a foot in there" Capricorn sounded very proud and relax about this plan of his.

Lucy rolled her eyes when Capricorn mention Sting as her 'Husband', "Please don't call him my husband. I didn't even marry him. He's an asshole who abused me, and father didn't do anything to help me" Lucy's voice began to sound very sad, as she remembered of what happened when she was with Sting. "I'm sorry sister but I just can't help you at this moment, i'm really busy with work" Capricorn's voice began to sound extremely annoyed.

"Uh, Capricorn…" Lucy began to talk but was cut by a familiar voice in the background. "Capricorn! What are you doing?" The man yelled in the background, _I know this voice..._ _Is that dad… oh Mavis, he must of heard of what Capricorn said, I should stay quite and see where this leads to._ "I'm sorry sir, my sister just called asking me if i could help her out with a situation. I'm very sorry sir." Capricorn apologized to Lucy's father. "No it's fine Capricorn, I shouldn't have interrupted. Please come to my office once you're done" Jude sounded very surprised by what Capricorn said to him. Jude's voice slowly vanished. _I think he left._

Suddenly Capricorn came back and started talking to Lucy, "Sister dear please call me if you still need help, I'll try and send some money for you and my little niece. Please call me soon okay, I need to make sure you and my little niece are okay" Capricorn's voice sounded so sad, Lucy's eyes began to water thinking what he could be going through since she's not at the mansion. "Of course, thank you for helping me. I'll call soon" Lucy was about to hang up but she heard Capricorn move again.

Capricorn started whispering into the phone, "I'll text you the address and the name to send your phone too, okay. I'll send some money to the location where I sent the first time you left, that money is for the phone and any necessities you need. Please call soon"

"Thank you so much Capricorn, I don't know what I would've done without you" Lucy's voice was cracking from holding back her tears."Also, I forgot to mention, I have a nephew in the same university as you, if you want I can ask him to keep an eye on you during school. You never know what can happen" Lucy was shocked knowing that Capricorn has a nephew who attended the same university as her, "What's his name?" _Maybe I might know the guy, who knows._ "Loke. I can tell him to meet you somewhere tomorrow" Capricorn still kept whispering into the phone. "Yes, thank you Capricorn. Just text me the location and I'll meet Loke there tomorrow" Lucy sighed in relief knowing that she will have someone to look out for her. "Sure will, bye miss Lucy. Please take care" Capricorn's voice began to crack as if he's trying to hold back from crying.

"You too Capricorn, thank you for everything" Lucy whispered, trying her hardest not to cry. Lucy hanged up the phone. _Mavis you are amazing! Thank you Capricorn for everything_. Lucy stood up and began to walk back to her dorm, she looked at her phone again and saw that it was eight already. _Fuck, Levy is going to kill me._ Lucy began to run back to the dorm. She finally reached her dorm and saw that Levy wasn't back. _Weird, she should be here. But first let me take a shower._

Lucy skipped to the bathroom, the hot water let her relax for the crazy first day she had today.

* * *

 **Flashback!**

"Lucy Come back!" Jude screamed as Lucy began to run away from the mansion, his voice slowly and slowly began to vanish. Lucy ran for an hour through the forest so they wouldn't be able to catch her.

 _Okay Capricorn said I should find a scooter around here._ Lucy began to walk around looking for the scooter, Lucy was alert to her surroundings she didn't want to be caught and be dragged back again to the mansion and be hurt by Sting. "You'll pay for the pain you caused me you asshole" Lucy's eyes began to water, she began to sob quietly. _Mom why did you have to leave, I didn't want you to leave._

After a few minutes she stopped crying and started to look for the scooter, she saw a light shine and quietly walked to the light, she crouched down to make sure it wasn't a flashlight. It was the scooter. _Thank you Mavis, finally I can escape from here._ Lucy sat in the seat and turned on the scooter, _hopefully I don't fall off this thing._ Lucy pressed on the gas and started driving away. After a few minutes Lucy pulled over at a safe spot and checked to make sure she wasn't being followed. Okay everything seems fine. Lucy took out a map from her backpack, "Capricorn told me to make my way to Clover town, he said he has a friend there that can help me hide" Lucy talked to herself quietly. "Okay time to go" Lucy put away her map and made her way to Clover town.

* * *

Lucy then realized how long she's been in the shower once all the hot water had vanished, "Shit! It's cold!" Lucy yelled as she turned off the water and stepped out of the tub to dry herself. "Dammit, I need to stop doing that in the shower" Lucy walked back to her room, got dressed and saw that she had 10 missed calls and 20 texts from Levy. "What the fuck, Levy you better be okay I swear" Lucy quietly told herself as she called Levy back.

The phone rang once and Levy answered immediately, "LU-CHAN! Why didn't you answer?! You had me so worried!" Levy started scolding Lucy. Lucy started to laugh at how her best friend was acting, "Relax Levy-chan, I was in the shower and I left my phone in my room charging it was out of battery once I finished talking with Gray" Lucy heard a lot of guys talking in the background, "Hey Levy-chan, where the hell are you?" Lucy started to feel like something was up with Levy. _Who the hell could she be with right now._

"Uhh, I'm at my friends apartment right now. Look right now we are not talking about me, it's about you. But since you answered and you're fine, I'll let you relax. Today was a crazy day for you Lu-chan" Levy interrupted her thinking by telling Lucy to take a break. "Yeah I guess you're right Levy-chan. But once you come back, I want to know how it went with the guy you're with" Lucy began to tease Levy. "How did you... forget it, I'm not going to ask. I'll be home later, bye Lu-chan" Levy's voice was beginning to sound rude. _Oh someone is getting feisty_ , "Alright Levy-chan goodnight" Lucy hanged up the phone and jumped in her bed. "Oh sweet bed, how i missed you today" Lucy slowly began to fall asleep.

Lucy woke up with the loud noise of the alarm going off, "Ugh, please shut up. I want to sleep some more" Lucy slammed the snooze button and slowly started to fall back asleep until she heard a something it the floor, hard. Lucy got up immediately and looked at her clock. It was three in the morning. _Oh my Mavis, what the hell is going on out there, should I call Levy?_ Lucy dialed Levy's number but she didn't pick up. _Pick up Levy! This is an emergency dammit! Come on Lucy be strong, Lets go see what's out there._ Lucy slowly got up from her bed trying not to make a sound, she crawled her way to the door not making a sound, and slowly opened the door. All the lights were on, _Is Levy back? No she can't be because if she was I would of heard her phone._ Lucy saw a shadow coming from the kitchen, she slowly made her way into the kitchen and took a peek to see who it was.

 _You gotta be kidding me._ Lucy was surprised to see Levy standing in the kitchen stuffing her face with food, Lucy noticed that Levy was drunk. Lucy stood up and startled Levy, "Lu-chan what are you doing here, you should be sleeping" Levy hugged Lucy tightly and not letting go, "Well someone scared me and I called you but you never answered me. Wheres your phone?" Lucy looked around where Levy was trying to find her phone. "Gajeel has it, he's in my room" Levy gave Lucy a smile. "What?! You have a guy in your room" Lucy started to raise her voice but then lowered it to make sure Gajeel didn't listen. "Levy you're like the smartest person I know, what the hell are you doing bringing a guy here and being drunk" Lucy started to scold Levy.

Levy gave Lucy a sad face and started to give her the puppy eyes. "It's not going to work this time, explain whats going on. Now" Lucy put her foot down trying to get information out of Levy.

Levy sighed and began to talk, "Well Lu-chan if you must know, Gajeel and I have been friends for a while now and we recently started going on dates. I went to his apartment after class and we went out to eat and then we went back to his apartment to watch movies, we ended falling asleep and well Gajeel wanted to go get a drink so we did. We got drunk and we came here, we decided to pull a prank on you and put your alarm to go off four hours early. Then he made his way into my room and now he's passed out" Levy gasped for air after the long explanation. "So you and Gajeel uh, well I'll get you back for waking me up early. Go back to your man Levy-chan, I want to meet him in the morning!" Lucy yelled as she made her way into her room.

 _I swear Levy I'll get you back for waking me up so at THREE IN THE MORNING!_. Lucy set her alarm and jumped into bed and fell back asleep.

 **Early in the morning**

 **"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"** Lucy's alarm started to go off, "I don't want to get out of bed" Lucy started to groan as she got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. As Lucy stepped outside her room, she saw no one in the kitchen or living room. She glanced towards Levy's room and saw that door was still closed. _She's probably still sleeping with her drunk boyfriend._ Lucy laughed as she made her way into the bathroom, she stepped inside the shower and took a long hot shower to wake herself up. _This feels so good_. Once she was done she stepped out, brushed her teeth, and changed in the bathroom. Once she finished getting ready she stepped out of the bathroom, looked around and still saw no one.

She heard her phone start beeping, she walked to her room and saw that received a text from Capricorn, "Good morning miss Lucy, I have talked to Loke and you two should meet in an hour and the courtyard in your school. Believe me you'll know who it is once you see him, he stands out" Lucy started to laugh at the text, "Good morning Capricorn, thank you for letting me know. I'll be sending the phone today, can you please tell me who I'm sending this to?" Before she put the phone down, Capricorn replied. _Fast texter uh._ "Jellal Fernandez, I'll be giving him a call and I'll tell him what is going on and he'll most likely go visit you and help you out" Lucy smiled at the phone, _Thank you so much Capricorn._

Lucy put on her shoes after she ate breakfast preparing to leave and meet Loke, she looked over Levy's room. _Really Levy, come out already_. Lucy rolled her eyes and began to walk out the door and began to walk to the courtyard. Lucy reached the courtyard, she started looking around to find Loke. _Capricorn said I should spot him right away, I wonder how Loke looks like. I hope he's nice like Capricorn._ Lucy continued looking for a Loke, she spotted the orange hair creep she kicked yesterday. _Damn creep, I hope he doesn't see me._ Lucy noticed that the creep noticed her and was making his way to her, suddenly it hit Lucy. "The creep is LOKE!" Lucy covered her face and started cursing inside her head. _Fuck! Why the fuck does have to be him? He's a creep! Dammit Capricorn, why couldn't you have a better nephew!_

Suddenly someone poked Lucy's arm, "Excuse me are you miss Lucy?" Lucy was shocked to hear a soft voice, she rapidly looked up and saw that Loke got startled. "Are you Loke?" Lucy's voice was soft also. Loke looked at her and smiled, "Please to meet you miss Lucy. My uncle told me about the situation, I will protect you with my life" Loke smiled sweetly at Lucy. _Whoa there, why did he change? Maybe Capricorn told him not to make a move on me?,_ "You don't have to be so formal Loke, I'm no princess for you to be treating me so formal. Just call me Lucy" Lucy smiled at Loke.

"Oh thank Mavis" Loke sighed in relief, Lucy looked at Loke weird. "Sorry about that Lucy. My uncle told me I have to be very formal when I'm with you. But thank you for letting me know I don't have to act so formal, huge relief! Also, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I know it was very rude of me to try and make a move on you. But I must say, you have a really strong kick" Loke looked at Lucy who was laughing so hard that she was crying. "I'm sorry also, I shouldn't have done that it was very rude of me to kick you like that" Lucy smiled at him

Loke and Lucy continued to talk in the courtyard, Lucy explained the whole situation to Loke and showed him a picture of Sting and of her father. After they finished talking they both made their way to the post office and sent Lucy's phone to the Council. After sending the phone they went to a phone store and began to look for a new phone for Lucy. "Oh I like that one" Lucy picked up the phone and once she saw the price she put it down. _It's so expensive! Fuck I forgot to get the money that Capricorn sent me. Shit._ "You didn't like it Lucy?" Loke appeared behind her and Lucy jumped away from him because he startled her. "Well yeah but it's expensive, and I forgot to get the money Capricorn sent me" Lucy sighed and noticed that Loke wasn't next to her anymore, she saw that he was at the register and saw him pay for the phone. "Loke! You don't have to buy it for me!"

Lucy started talking and begging Loke not to buy it. "Well it's too late for that, either way my uncle sent me the money. Also you're under my contract, that way if anyone tries to find your number again, they won't be able to because it's under my name" Loke smiled at Lucy and gave her the phone. Loke saw that Lucy was about to cry, he dragged her outside and they went into an alley so people wouldn't see them. "Yo, Lucy why are you crying?!" Loke got scared at seeing Lucy cry. "You and Capricorn are so nice and sweet to me. I barely met you and you're treating me like as if you've known me all my life. I don't know what I could do to pay you and Capricorn back. Hes done so much for me, and now you're doing a lot for me so I wont be hurt by him again" Lucy sat down in the ground and started to cry even more.

Loke sat down next to her and began to pet her hair. "Well this will be a big surprise but I have known you all my life, when we were kids we would play all the time" Loke began to laugh, "You even told me that you wanted to marry me, you're still the sweet girl I know. You're like the little sister I wish I had" Lucy stopped crying and looked up to Loke, Lucy began to hug him. "I remember now, you were the one who save me when I ran into the forest looking for my cat" Lucy started to laugh along with Loke. "Well now since I cheered you up, how about I take you to class" Loke stood up and reached out his hand, Lucy grabbed his hand and Loke helped her get up.

Loke walked Lucy to her class, before Lucy went inside she gave Loke a hug. "Thanks for everything. You're also the big brother I wish I had" Lucy looked up at Loke and saw that he was about to cry. "Oh my Mavis, Loke I didn't mean to make you cry" Lucy whispered to make sure no one heard. Loke laughed a bit as he struggled to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to save you from Sting hurting you. He would of been dead a long time ago, if I was still at the mansion. You basically are my little sister, even if we aren't blood related" Loke smiled sweetly at her. "Also, I already put in my phone number. Call me for anything, I mean it even if it's for getting you toilet paper" Loke winked at her and started to laugh, "You're disgusting, don't worry I'll call you if I need anything. Thanks for everything Loke" Lucy smiled at him. "I'll meet up with you after your classes!" Loke yelled as he walked away, Lucy waved at Loke as she entered her class.

 _Thanks for everything Loke, without you and Capricorn I would probably be dead by now_

 **A/N: Whoa man! 5,025 words, Man this took forever. Anyways you guys deserved a long chapter since I didn't update for a while, and are happy that I added more stuff to it. I know this chapter is kind of depressing from what happened to Lucy, but now you guys know more about what happened and you'll find out the rest in the incoming chapters (My cousin says I'm sadistic, Its true), I'll try and update soon. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter, see you guys soon! (:**


End file.
